


Ishimondo NSFW Drabbles

by sodacock (sodapop27)



Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Owada Mondo, Bottom bitch Mondo, Comfort, Crying, Degradation, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, I need help, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot Collection, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, cherish the taka, horny mondo rights 2020, horny taka rights 2021, it’s ok mondo’s just too into it, taka has a nice dick lol, taka hates his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodacock
Summary: Ishimondo NSFW oneshots that don't deserve their own work. Requests are no longer accepted.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936465
Comments: 51
Kudos: 222





	1. Introduction

Hi! I've been writing too much smut lately and a lot of works just for stories that aren't long enough. So I'm putting the short ideas I have here instead!

You can request anything you'd like but I do have a few rules:

-Only bottom Mondo and top Taka. There are a million fics with top Mondo and bottom Taka so go read those if you don't like this rule.  
-Nothing such as scat/watersports/vore or anything like that.  
-No rape. Just don't.  
-I don't want to rush myself writing every single request because that'll make me discouraged, but I will try to write your requests!

That's pretty much it! Have fun requesting!


	2. Sensitivity (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by klompbuk  
> "Maybe Taka finds Mondo sensitive somewhere and does something to the area...? God thats dirty oh dear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO fucking sorry this took so long. i swear upon my ishimondo hentai folder that i WILL dish the other requests out as soon as i can.

"Don't touch that!" Mondo screeched suddenly, causing Kiyotaka to nearly topple off the bed in surprise.

"Don't touch what?!" Kiyotaka said, flabbergasted.

"My fuckin' thigh!" Mondo crossed his arms, blushing madly.

"Does... does it hurt down there?"

"No, it's really sensitive- GYAH! What did I just fucking say?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"Oh, couldn't you?!"

Mondo Owada pouted at Kiyotaka Ishimaru, crossing his big arms to his chest. He didn't look mad, just... flustered? Was he _blushing?_ Kiyotaka placed a hand on Mondo's shoulder. "Are you okay, Mondo? You look really bothered."

"I'm fuckin' fine!" Mondo said quickly, huffing.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine..." Mondo looked away angrily, but his eyes kept flicking towards his crotch. Kiyotaka looked down to see Mondo's penis, fully erect, poking at the fabric of his pants. Kiyotaka blushed. Oh, it was _that_ kind of sensitive. Kiyotaka looked back up at Mondo, who was now blushing even further. He crossed his legs, sighing in embarrassment. "Yeah, my inner thighs are really fucking sensitive for some reason."

"Both of them?" Kiyotaka said in wonder.

Mondo's face turned even more red, which Kiyotaka didn't think was possible. "Yeah. Dunno why... it's weird."

"...Can we try something?"

_"No."_

* * *

"Ow! That's my penis!"

"Stop fuckin' kicking me!"

"I wouldn't if you would just _calm down!"_

"I AM CALM, DAMNIT!"

Mondo, despite having refused earlier, was now sitting in Kiyotaka's lap, blushing madly and twitching erratically. Kiyotaka had his penis out, the zipper of his pants open, and sticking out between Mondo's legs. Mondo had a rather large structure and was quite heavy. Kiyotaka was laying on the bed with Mondo sitting on his thighs. Mondo's pants were pulled up so his legs were bare. His hands dug into Kiyotaka's thighs, lightly squeezing them in anticipation.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Weren't you the one who suggested this?" Mondo said back, looking very apprehensive.

"You seem like you don't-"

"Just do it, for fuck's sake!" Mondo growled.

"Fine!"

Kiyotaka made some sort of grumbling noise and pushed his dick between Mondo's thighs, sliding right against Mondo's sensitive zones. Immediately, Mondo cried out, his hands squeezing Kiyotaka's thighs so hard Kiyotaka thought they would draw blood. Mondo scrunched his eyes up in pleasure. Mondo's face was red and he breathed hard like he was stepping into a hot shower, gasping and groaning above Kiyotaka.

"F-FUCK!" Mondo cried out, blushing hard, his dick practically throbbing. "That- oh, _god-"_

"Was that good?"

"Yes, oh _shit_ that felt good-" Mondo said. "D-Do it again!"

Kiyotaka nodded quickly and kept thrusting between Mondo's thighs. The feeling of Mondo's soft huge thighs against his penis was... amazing, to say the least. Mondo was absolutely _melting_ above Kiyotaka, drool running down his chin as Kiyotaka continued to rub against his erogenous zones. Did it really feel that good? Apparently, since Mondo seemed to be having the time of his life. The position reminded Kiyotaka of when Mondo would ride him, but, well, without any actual penetration.

 _"T-Taka..."_ Mondo mewled pathetically, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Fuck, that feels so fuckin' amazing..."

Kiyotaka couldn't help but throw his head back, panting in pleasure as well. Hearing Mondo moan and whine like that was like music to his ears. And his thighs felt incredible. It was awe-inspiring at how good intercrural sex felt. It was orgasmic, the way Mondo's thighs quivered around Kiyotaka's dick. Mondo was panting like a scared animal above Kiyotaka. Tears brimmed in the corner of Mondo's eyes, his lips shaking.

"Taka... I'm gonna cum..." Mondo drawled, his tongue lolling out.

"I'm g-going to ejaculate as well...!" Kiyotaka cried out, going as fast as he could.

Finally, both of them hit their orgasm, and their cocks spurted out cum subsequently. Kiyotaka came all over Mondo's front, and Mondo did the same to Kiyotaka's, yelling out in ecstasy. Mondo babbled unintelligibly as he ejaculated, his eyes rolling back.

Kiyotaka withdrew his penis from between Mondo's thighs and pulled his pants up along with Mondo's. He gently dragged Mondo down so that Mondo's head was by Kiyotaka's. Mondo blinked rapidly, his hands running through Kiyotaka's hair. "Damn... that felt amazing, babe..."

"It was amazing for me as well..." Kiyotaka nuzzled his face into the crook of Mondo's neck.

"We gonna shower...?"

"...I'd like to stay here for a couple of minutes..."

"Okay... love ya..."

"I love you too, Mondo."


	3. Dirty Diamond (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by BabyImNotEvenHere  
> "whoops hey dude.... yikes uhhhh mondo w a degredation kink??? also if you want face/throat f/cking?? uhh yeah ,, sorry if thats too much or smthn,, do what makes you comfortable!! OH also enthusiastic consent plz,,,, thanks dude,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mondo: god taka i want you to just completely demolish my holes and make me your fucking sex slave  
> taka, sobbing: why would i EVER do that to you

Mondo Owada would not tell you these sorts of things. He wouldn't tell you he loved to be dominated by some tiny hall monitor. He wouldn't tell you that he loved to have his ass pounded mercilessly. He wouldn't tell you he loved having Kiyotaka Ishimaru's dick forced all the way down his throat. He wouldn't tell you that he loved being degraded to filth.

"Enjoying this, aren't you?" Kiyotaka smirked above Mondo, the contempt in his voice going straight to Mondo's dick.

"I love this-" Mondo's affirmations were silenced by Kiyotaka's dick slamming itself all the way into Mondo's esophagus.

"I _told_ you to stay _quiet._ What part of that do you not understand?" Kiyotaka _snarled_ , talking down to Mondo like an insolent child.

Mondo whined around Kiyotaka’s cock at the degradation. Kiyotaka just smirked, keeping a firm grip on the back of Mondo’s head, lazily running those beautiful fingers through the brown locks.

“Ahhh... _finally._ I was waiting for you to shut your mouth...” Kiyotaka lazily tangled Mondo’s hair in his hand. “Your throat, your chest, and your rear are the only good things about you. Perhaps I’ll even keep you around.”

Mondo looked up at Kiyotaka, tears in his eyes. They weren’t from the degradation- he was absolutely loving it- but from how he couldn’t really breathe from Kiyotaka’s dick in his windpipe.

“Aww, are you crying? You actually look quite cute at this moment.” Kiyotaka said, still wearing that gorgeous condescending smile. “Do you need to breathe?”

Mondo nodded.

Kiyotaka grasped the brown part of Mondo’s hair and pulled Mondo’s mouth off of his dick. Mondo eagerly sucked in air before Kiyotaka thrust his cock back into Mondo’s throat, catching Mondo completely off guard. His eyes widened, looking up at Kiyotaka.

“What? Did you expect for me to wait?” Kiyotaka leered. “I’m only going to give you a couple seconds to breathe each time.”

Mondo nodded once again, and Kiyotaka began to thrust in and out of Mondo’s throat slowly, giving Mondo less than the promised two seconds of air between each thrust. Mondo gagged on Kiyotaka’s cock but he did not give one shit because goddamn this was amazing. Kiyotaka was grunting and groaning, eyes closed as he fucked Mondo’s throat hard, harder and harder that Mondo couldn’t even breathe anymore but this felt too good and he loved how Kiyotaka was completely dominating him and how Kiyotaka’s hands gripped his hair roughly and pulled it hard as he forced his dick deeper and deeper into Mondo’s throat not even noticing how Mondo’s face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen but they both knew damn well he didn’t care and oh god oh shit Kiyotaka was cumming hard and spewing his semen down Mondo’s esaphagous, Mondo swallowing down every last drop because he loved Kiyotaka’s cock, he was Kiyotaka’s fucking slave, just a nice throat and a fat ass to fuck-

Kiyotaka finally pulled off, strands of semen connecting the head to Mondo’s lips, sticky from both saliva and cum. Mondo desperately breathed in air, sweat dripping down his face. Kiyotaka immediately grabbed a bottle of water.

“Mondo, I’m so-”

“I know, I know, we’ve been through this already. Ya don’ gotta apologize ta me, babe.” Mondo reassured after downing the entire bottle in record speed.

“I know! I just- you asked me to do this, and I wanted to give it the best I could, but I think I went too far...” Kiyotaka said, looking away in shame.

Mondo stood up, and hugged Kiyotaka tightly to himself. “Hey. Jus’ calm down. You did so fuckin’ good. Yer the best boyfriend ever.”

Kiyotaka laid his cheek against Mondo’s chest, wrapping his arms around Mondo’s neck. “Okay... thank you, Mondo. I love you very much.”

“Love you too babe. Way too fuckin’ much.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“You gotta fuck my tits like that someday-”

“MONDO!”


	4. Don’t Cry About It (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Ying  
> “Uh... hey.. love your stories and I've never commented here before so uh yeah..
> 
> can i request sum rough uh you know. and in the middle of it taka opens his eyes (closed due to sweat) and sees that mondo is crying?
> 
> No angst  
> sum fluff at the end :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can’t come up with any funny titles for this one :(

“T-TAKA! Oh, god! F-Fuck!”

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had no time to wipe his eyes of sweat, so he couldn’t see Mondo vocalizing, but he knew Mondo was absolutely writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka’s boyfriend, was getting really into sex. A lot, indeed. Mondo couldn’t stay in Kiyotaka’s presence in private for more than a minute before nearly diving at Kiyotaka. And right now, Mondo was getting fucked roughly by his exasperated yet diligent boyfriend.

 _“Takaaaaa...”_ Mondo whined, hooking the leg he had on Kiyotaka’s shoulder around Kiyotaka’s neck harder in ecstasy. “Fuck! Don’ stop! Your dick feels SO good...”

“I’m not going to!” Kiyotaka gritted his teeth, driving his cock further and harder into Mondo in the way he knew Mondo loved.

“Fuck, ya got an amazin’ cock-” Mondo gasped out, his voice drawling in pleasure. His nails digged into Kiyotaka’s sides. He gripped them roughly, desperate to hold on as Kiyotaka fucked him hard.

“Taka, I swear, yer gonna drive me _insane-”_ Mondo yelled as Kiyotaka hit a particularly good spot, gripping Kiyotaka so hard Kiyotaka thought his skin would break. “FUCK! SHIT! Oh my fucking god! I can’t- AGGHHHH-”

Kiyotaka instinctively opened his eyes only to see tears streaming down Mondo’s face. Kiyotaka immediately stopped, a dark feeling growing in his chest, and frantically pulled out. “Oh god- Mondo! I’m sorry! Why are you crying- oh gosh, what did I _do?!_ Mondo-”

“Why’d you stop?” Mondo said, raising an eyebrow, looking slightly frustrated that Kiyotaka had pulled out. “Wait- th’ fuck happened?!”

“I’m sorry!” Kiyotaka warbled. “I opened my eyes and realized that you were crying- oh god, what have I DONE-”

Mondo interrupted Kiyotaka’s wails by pulling him into a hug. Kiyotaka yelped in surprise. “Mondo?!”

“Heh, you worried ‘bout me?” Mondo said lightheartedly, running a hand through Kiyotaka’s hair. “Yer so cute... I’m fine.”

“But! You- crying!” Kiyotaka sputtered, bewildered.

“That was jus’ the heat of the moment!” Mondo chuckled. “I’m a crier. I always held back because I knew damn well you’d get upset and think you hurt me. I guess yer dick was just too good for me ta hold back-”

“Mondo!” Kiyotaka blushed, as if his dick wasn’t in Mondo’s ass just seconds ago. “That’s inappropriate!”

“See?! Ya already forgot about it!” Mondo grinned, giving Kiyotaka that stupid, adorable smile. “Ya didn’t do nothin’!”

“It’s ‘you didn’t do anything’, Mondo.”

“Heh! Got ya right back.” Mondo kissed Kiyotaka on the forehead. “Just don’ worry about me if I’m cryin’, aight? If it hurts, and on th’ very rare occasion that I don’t like it when it hurts, I’ll be sure ta tell ya, okay?”

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes from Mondo’s confirmations of his ever-expanding libido, but brought his head up. “Okay. Sorry I misconstrued that, Mondo.”

“I forgive ya.” Mondo patted Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “Now can ya start fuckin’ me again?”

“Of course.” Kiyotaka kissed Mondo on the cheek, finally smiling, and then pushed his cock back into Mondo’s hole. Mondo let out a grunt, but went right back to gasping and whimpering as Kiyotaka picked up the rhythm.

“Oh, fuck, Taka, yer so good t’ me-” Mondo whined, tears brimming in his eyes. Kiyotaka forced himself to remember that Mondo crying was not because he was in pain but because he was loving this way too much.

Kiyotaka started going faster and harder. Tears ran down Mondo’s face like rivers, Mondo himself moaning and crying out in ecstasy. Mondo’s grip on him grew tighter, which Kiyotaka knew it meant he was getting close to ejaculating.

“T-TAKA-” Mondo yelled, and came hard, semen spurting onto Kiyotaka’s chest. His ass tightened Kiyotaka’s dick from the orgasm and Kiyotaka came himself, deep inside of Mondo’s ass. Kiyotaka slumped right back onto Mondo’s front. They both breathed hard like they’d ran a marathon.

“Wow. H-Holy shit.” Mondo said, his tears drying. “That was great. Yer always so great at completely demolish in’ my ass-”

“Mondo.”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Mondo giggled. “You are like, so cute, y’know that?”

“Do you always have to compliment me after intercourse?”

“I would compliment you all damn day if I could.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Love you too.”


	5. Mondo Finally Gets What He Wants (As Always) - (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Sarbeitsoua  
> “Yo I don't mind waiting for you to update, please take your time for however long you need, but if I could request a study session between Taka and Mondo? Mondo gets bored and becomes a bit handsy with Ishimaru and he also starts to tease him? Taka eventually snaps and ends up uhhhh y'know, teaching him a lesson if you catch my drift. That'd be great :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year’s eve!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru resisted an exasperated sigh as he felt Mondo Owada’s hand on his thigh. Again.

Kiyotaka loved his boyfriend so much, oh god did he love Mondo. But sometimes Mondo’s libido was far too great for Kiyotaka to handle. After they first had sex, it’d only be every other third day or so, but now it had progressed to Mondo wanting Kiyotaka every single day.

Kiyotaka didn’t hate his boyfriend at all. He loved having sex with Mondo. But by god he wished Mondo would just slow down.

Mondo’s hand crept up towards Kiyotaka’s stomach, gliding over Kiyotaka’s abs through his shirt. Mondo had a poker face on at the moment but Kiyotaka could see the lustful amusement in Mondo’s eyes.

Kiyotaka tried to the ignore the hand admiring his muscles and focus on his homework. His pencil sketched out the formula for the problem he was currently working on. Kiyotaka felt heat rise up to his cheeks when Mondo’s rough, coarse hand slipped underneath his shirt and hit his skin.

Kiyotaka clenched his teeth, filling in the quadratic formula. Mondo was doing his own problem, although he was only just writing out the formula and nothing else, more focused on feeling Kiyotaka up.

“Mondo, would you _stop_ that?” Kiyotaka said.

“Stop what?” Mondo shot straight back, smiling at Kiyotaka, wiggling his eyebrows. “I ain’t doin’ anythin’.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Sorry, babe, I just ain’t got no idea what ya mean.”

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes. Absolutely insufferable.

Mondo’s hand remained on his stomach before gliding downwards, a finger tracing Kiyotaka’s V-line. Kiyotaka tried to control his breathing. Shakily, he finished the problem, and went onto the next one.

He was in the middle of writing out the numbers before he suddenly jerked, his pencil making a jagged dark scar into the paper. Mondo’s hand had just gripped his dick.

Oh, Mondo was going to get it now.

Kiyotaka grabbed their worksheets and pencils and threw them away, grabbing Mondo, setting him upright and bending him over the desk. Kiyotaka gripped Mondo’s shoulders, leaning down to whisper into the shocked biker’s ear.

“You want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you?” Kiyotaka growled.

Mondo nodded, slightly afraid.

That was all the consent Kiyotaka recognized and immediately pulled Mondo’s pants down, jamming his cock into Mondo’s ass.

Mondo immediately bit down onto the collar of his jacket, gripping the side of the desk in his hands, yelling into the fabric. Kiyotaka wasted no time at all getting into a quick, rough rhythm of fucking Mondo hard.

Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck and drove his dick farther into Mondo’s tight ass. Mondo grabbed one hand and squeezed it tight, grunting and moaning into his collar, Kiyotaka himself groaning into Mondo’s neck.

“Is this what- what you want?” Kiyotaka panted. “You want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk?”

Mondo nodded, drool running down his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Kiyotaka’s penis hit his prostate over and over again. The desk rocked dangerously. It could break from the weight of their bodies and the powerful force of Kiyotaka’s thrusts, but Kiyotaka did not care.

“I’m finally- f-finally giving you what you need. And as if I have a choice- you're _always_ begging for sex.” Kiyotaka said, slamming his dick into Mondo’s prostate. Mondo cried out, gripping Kiyotaka’s hands like he was about to fall off a cliff.

“How many times do I have to fuck y-you until you’re satisfied? How many times can you take my cock?” Kiyotaka was now going as fast and as hard as he could into Mondo’s hole. “I love you Mondo. I love you so much. But by god, your libido tests my limits.”

Mondo didn’t respond, only moaning into his jacket’s collar, biting down on it like a trapped animal performing self-amputation. Was that a bad simile? No, just messed up. Whatever. Kiyotaka had more important things on his mind. Namely, fucking Mondo.

With a grunt, Mondo came, cum dripping down onto the floor. Kiyotaka kept fucking Mondo like a crazed animal until he too finally came.

They stayed there on the desk, breathing hard. Kiyotaka closed his eyes.

“Mondo, I’m s-”

“If you say sorry t’me one more time after fucking me, I’ll kill ya.”

“Ah. Alright. Sorry.”

Mondo groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this keeps showing up in the ishimondo tag because it’s getting updated over and over again, im just free for a week and have nothing else to do but write lmao


	6. update

this isn’t a new chapter but i do want to give y’all some updates

i’ve been working on a New Years/Christmas fic so that’s why I haven’t been putting out new chapters

also there’s a lot of stuff going on in DC so make sure that you’re safe okay?? I love all of you

thanks for sticking by me, ill keep writing your requests i promise


End file.
